Red Robin
by Kennedy's Kisses
Summary: After the events of Resident Evil 4 and tricking Wesker, Ada is in a hospital. Wesker wants revenge and the only person who can save her is Leon. Will he be able to get to her in time? LeonxAda, please Read and Review!
1. An unexpected mission

_Red Robin_

**Chapter 1: A Race Against Time**

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, I'm just a lowly obsessed Fan girl, who is in love with Leon (tell me he's not sexy).

Summary: When Ada double crosses Wesker, Wesker wants revenge. Leon gets the call for another mission: to rescue Ada. It's a LeonXAda fanfic. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R!

"I…I don't understand." Leon's voice sounded hollow to himself, his world started to crumble with the news he was receiving. "How can that be?"

"Well, you better damn well believe it now." The government agent on the other end of the line sounded arrogant and annoyed to have to make this call. "She double crossed Wesker and now, unless we get that vial there's hell going to be paid. Now, you're our top agent who knows her and how she works, I know you just got back from the Spain mission, but we need you on this. There's no time, if you don't get to her first, then she's dead and the rest of the world might be next if Wesker gets that vial."

Leon hung up the phone, a single tear rolling silently down his cheek. Why hadn't he stopped her in Spain? He knew there was something wrong with the way she left. He knew she was prone to double crossing, and he was pretty sure he knew she would be alright, but Wesker wasn't one to be trifled with. Now her life was threatened and Leon couldn't help but feel partially responsible for it.

"No, no you can't get all depressed Leon," He reassured himself, "She's a smart girl and she'll be alright." But he knew that anything was possible and even the most savvy of agents could get hurt. He had to hurry and find her. Nothing was going to be okay until he was able to find her and make sure she was safe.

Leon walked over to his closet and pulled out a tight fitting t-shirt he had bought the day before and pulled on a pair khakis. He slipped his cell phone in his pocket and pulled on a jacket. It was a long trip to the agency, and he had to hurry. Leon grabbed his keys from the table next to the phone, taking one last look at his apartment; Leon locked the door and ran out into the streets.

Cold rain slapped him in the face, as he ran with all of his might, racing down streets in the darkness. He cut a corner too sharp and almost fell down. The agency was only about a mile away, but so late in the night, with no form of transportation available, Leon had to run as fast as he could.

The road seemed to stretch forever as thoughts of Ada being tortured or killed kept replaying in his mind. His gut wrenched in terror for what would happen to Ada if Wesker ever caught her.

_Just a few more blocks_. Leon told himself, and urged his legs to work faster. His heart raced, wondering how much of the briefing he could skip, how much of anything he could skip, just to get on the plane that much quicker.

Finally, up ahead of him, rising high in the sky was the agency's tower, clever disguise as it was, and Leon was in no mood for the subtleties. He ran through the large revolving doorway, and nearly collapsed with exhaustion, when he saw his communications expert Ingrid Hunnigan. Soaking wet, Leon pulled his t-shirt away from his, now cold, body. Ingrid didn't look too happy to have to see Leon so soon after his last mission, but she realized how important this was.

"Alright Leon, you can rest on the plane, but for right now we need you in the briefing room." Ingrid's demeanor showed little emotion, even though Leon knew she was silently worried about Leon and how he would fair on this mission since it was so close to heart.

"Brief me on the plane. I need to get there a soon as possible."

"I understand-"

"No! No, you don't," Leon pushed back his hair as he finally stood up, not panting anymore, "It was _my_ fault that she got away in the first place. _I_ let her go, _I_ could have stopped her, and _I_ have to save her."

Leon stood, with renewed resolve. He shook off some excess water from his jacket and pants as he climbed the steps two at a time. Various government agents moved out of his way as he walked into the briefing room.

"No time for a briefing, do it on the plane." Leon said, leaning into the doorway. Looking confused, the agents quickly gathered up their papers and left to follow Leon in a hurry. As he walked, Leon stripped off his soaking t-shirt and wrung it out on the floor. He made a quick right and was in the dressing room. Inside was his gear, ready and waiting for him. He threw his t-shirt on the bench and took the undershirt that was hung up.

Quickly changing into his new clothes, Leon fastened the buckles for the gun holster near his crotch and across his chest. Afterwards, he placed his nine millimeter handgun in the holster on his thigh. With no other weapons to attest to, he left the changing room and headed for the garage. The agents followed Leon closely trying to get in what little of the briefing they could before he reached the vans. Leon wasn't listening his focus was already set on the mission ahead of him and what he would have to do to insure Ada's safety.

The vans were parked right inside the garage, turned on and ready to leave for the private airport that had a jet waiting. Leon climbed into one of the vans and sat down on the built-in bench. A man sat across from him and smiled. _He_ _must be the Operation Commander._ Leon thought to himself as he looked at the well built man sitting across from him. He was dressed in all black, from head-to-toe, with a neatly tied, tie laid flat on his muscular chest.

"Name's Chorsky, I'll be the Operation Commander for this mission, code named: Red Robin." The man's smooth voice was business-like, something Leon liked right now. "You're going to a small village in South America, much like the Spain mission, seems you can't leave those small Spanish speaking villages."

Leon didn't laugh; he sat staring at the man. Chorsky quickly changed his demeanor. "Okay, Leon you have to go in and locate Ada, we've narrowed her location down to a small hospital in the village. Seems she was a little hurt during her escape from the island in Spain."

Leon's insides turned upside down and knotted. He began to relapse into blaming himself; again a tear fell onto his pants. He clenched his fists, grabbing a handful of material from his pants near his knees.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chorsky sounded worried, "Can you function during this mission?"

Leon let go of his pants and quickly composed himself before looking up. He just nodded and let Chorsky continue to explain the mission. It was an easy rescue mission, although Ada had been hurt, if she could walk he was to escort her to the rendezvous, where a helicopter was to pick them up. If she wasn't able to walk, he'd have to carry her to the helicopter. Either way, he had to make sure that the vial was safely in his hands. Chorsky made sure to emphasize that the vial was the most important part of the mission, Ada was just an extra objective. They wanted her alive to question her about Wesker and his plans, but she wasn't his primary objective.

As they reached the plane, Chorsky gave Leon a headset and told him to tune to his frequency. Leon did as he was told and walked out of the van. As he neared the plane, his heart sunk. He knew that it was a slim chance that Ada was going to make it out alive, and if she didn't he didn't know what he would do. For the last time before he got on the plane another tear rolled down his cheek.


	2. Into the starry night

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I lost my log-in account name and password and couldn't figure it out. It wasn't until now that I noticed that I could have just made another account, so I stole a friend's account and changed the information. :D I'm back now and will be writing whenever I can. I hope you all enjoy this and give me good reviews. ^_^

Chorsky sat next to Leon and clapped him on the back. He offered Leon a bottle of water, but Leon was in no mood for anything. His heart pounded in sync with the plane's motor. Focusing on his heart beat, allowed Leon a small distraction from the mission at hand. The pilot said something over the radio, but Leon paid him no attention. With a jolt, the plane began to move.

As the plane started to rise, Chorsky started to talk about the mission. "Alright Leon, this mission _should_ be easy, as long as no one gives you any trouble."

The plane hit a patch of turbulence as it ascended. Chorsky gripped onto the bench before continuing. "Ada is held up in a local hospital, it's not far from where we're landing. It's basically a snatch and grab mission. You take the sample from her possession, if you can and only if you can, take her into custody. Do not risk your mission on her life."

Leon's stomach knotted inside. How was he expected to leave her there if the mission went awry? He couldn't just leave her there, not like that, not to die. The only option then was to not let the mission go awry. He would have to do this quick and quietly.

As if Chorsky saw the hesitation in his eyes, he spoke up over the roar of the motor. "Look, don't lose your head in there. I know what happened in your last mission. We need you to be level headed out there. Can you do that?"

Leon didn't want to test his voice and so he just nodded. Idly, Leon took out his pistol and gave it a look over. As was usual, they gave him only a single handgun with a few extra rounds, a Kevlar vest to keep small arms fire out of his chest, a flashlight, and a grappling hook. Obviously, they were counting on him not to screw the mission up, nor get into any firefights while getting Ada out of the hospital. Leon ejected the clip and checked the rounds inside; there was one missing. Quietly, he sighed and loaded one of his extra rounds into the clip. One less than he can count on, he thought to himself.

The plane chugged on, a few times Leon thought he heard the motor stall, but was too focused on how he was going to get Ada out that he didn't notice, or didn't care; which one though, he wasn't sure. Chorsky rambled on about the mission briefing, trying to fill the silence with inane chatter as the plane continued toward its destination.

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose, nodding all the while Chorsky told him about the layout of the village, how many people he could expect, weather conditions, and the other normal things that he would be told during a briefing. His head felt like it was about to explode from everything that was going on, but he ignored the pain for the moment.

"Listen, all I want to know is when and where the evac chopper will be." Leon's voice was hoarse and unsteady; he cleared his throat to draw the attention away from what he thought was his emotions getting the better of him.

"Alright," Chorsky brought out a topographical map of the village; it was grainy and blurred like it had been taken from a satellite. "You have to bring the sample and…anything else back to this mountaintop right here." He pointed, it wasn't far from the village, but no doubt in an open field where the pilot could ascertain any dangers to the helicopter and fly away if necessary. Leon's eyes roamed the paper, searching for paths to the mountaintop, but only found one that looked traversable. He wished it would be a little more level because if Ada was wounded, then he would have to worry about carrying her as well as making his way through the rocks and whatever else was up there.

Leon's head ache was becoming unbearable. "Ugh, do you have any Asprin or Tylenol, something, anything to take away this head ache."

"Yeah, here." Chorsky reached into his pocket and withdrew a small white bottle. Tossing it to Leon he said, "Keep it, you'll need it more than I do."

Leon thanked the man and flicked the cap open with his thumb. With the bottle open, he dry swallowed two pills and replaced the cap. With the vibrations of the plane and the late night, Leon soon answered the hypnotic cries of slumber and let his head rest against the shell of the plane. He soon was fast asleep, dreaming fitful dreams about Ada and the pain she must be experiencing.

Leon awoke with a start when the whole plane violently shook. The cabin quickly filled with caustic smoke, forcing its way into Leon's lungs. He coughed, trying to rid the acrid gas from his lungs, but it didn't work. Even without breathing, it was finding a way down through his nose. It was quickly choking him, soon he would be asphyxiated, and Ada would be alone to fend for herself.

A renewed sense of urgency took control of his mind. He dropped to the ground and crawled under the smoke, just enough to draw a few breaths of much needed air. It was when he got some fresh air that his head cleared enough to hear the sirens blaring in the front of the plane. Warning symbols flashed red as the plane plummeted to the ground below. Leon could see that the pilot was slumped down, blood running down the front of the cockpit where his head hit the instruments. Chorsky was lying on the ground in front of Leon, nearly as wounded as the pilot, but still breathing.

Quickly, Leon crawled forward and checked on the pilot; his heart wasn't beating. Leon cursed how unaware they were and crawled back to the rear of the plane. In a small emergency closet, Leon pried out two parachutes. Crawling back, Leon placed one on himself and then began to work on Chorsky. Chorsky was a big man by anyone's standards and at the moment, that was proving to be counterintuitive to what Leon needed. Leon battled the tossing plane as he held up Chorsky's arm and slipped the first strap of the parachute on his limp body. Leon mimicked the movements on the other arm and then set about strapping his legs into the harnesses.

The plane pitched suddenly, knocking Leon off balance and into the back of the plane. He rolled sharply and hit his head against the benches. Pain shot through his head once more, reigniting his head ache and increasing the pain exponentially. Unsteadily, Leon got back onto his knees and crawled back to Chorsky, trying to clear his eyes from the smoke that was now blanketing over half of the plane. Leon pushed his body further up the plane and took hold of Chorsky's leg. With one hand holding Chorsky down, Leon threaded his first leg into the harness. The first leg went through with great difficulty, but it was on, and now all Leon had left was to push his other leg through and then they could jump from the plane.

Before Leon could even grab Chorsky's other leg, the back of the plane broke open and sucked the two men out into the night sky. Wind whipped past Leon's head, disorienting him for a few seconds. He twisted and turned, unaware of which way was up, and which was down. Trying to get coordinated, he saw in the corner of his eye, Chorsky's body flying limp through the air.

Quickly, Leon curled himself into a ball and straightened out like he was taught. Using his arms and legs, Leon directed his body over to Chorsky's and took hold of his arms. It was going to be much more difficult to put his other leg in now, but Leon had to try. He had only maybe thirty seconds before he had to open the chutes or else both of them would die.

Leon grabbed Chorsky's foot and bent his leg at the knee, trying to push it through the little hole of the harness but the nylon hole was flapping in the wind. Leon growled and tried to grab it with his other hand, but then Chorsky's body flipped and flopped in the air. Cursing, Leon fumbled for Chorsky's body once more and getting it back in line with the hole, he tried to thread his foot through. It was harder than he expected, but Leon couldn't waste any time chastising himself for not getting both legs in, when he was in the plane.

He wrestled with the nylon harness, struggling to keep calm under the circumstances. After a few moments, Chorsky's foot caught the hole. Leon almost gasped with excitement; he had his first chance. It was only caught on the tip of Chorsky's boot, but it was something. Leon wriggled the boot farther and farther into the harness until it was just touching the tongue of the boot. Then, all at once he shoved the foot hard into the hole. The harness whipped past the heel of the boot and started up his leg. Leon wasted no time in pulling it up Chorsky's leg. In a matter of a few moments, the harness was fully on and ready to be unleashed.

Leon righted Chorsky, or at least hoped he was facing the right direction and pulled the ripcord. With a short _boom,_ the parachute exploded from the bag and yanked his body into the air. Another heartbeat later, Leon pulled his own ripcord. The resulting force nearly forced the air from his lungs. Leon's body jerked upwards in the air hard.

He must have blacked out because the next thing he remembered was hitting the ground and falling gracelessly on his face. Moaning, Leon scrambled to his feet, looking around for anyone that might have seen them land. Finding no one, he unlatched himself from the chute and hid it in the brush. He looked around for Chorsky, and found him a good distance away in a thicket of trees, dangling over some thorny bushes. Leon made his way over as fast as possible to cut him down.

With his knife, Leon sawed at the rope until Chorsky's body fell heavily on Leon's chest. Thorns bit into Leon's leg as he tried to sustain Chorsky's body weight. He could feel the blood trickle down his leg as the thorns bit in deeper. Grunting, Leon hauled Chorsky out of the thicket and into a clearing. He laid the body down gingerly, clearing the area of leaves and sticks. With another person to look out for, Leon wasn't sure if he would be able to accomplish his mission.

His situation was looking grimmer with each passing second, but Leon had to keep it together, if only for Ada.


End file.
